Destrózame el cielo
by iTeen
Summary: Puck y Finn, Finn y Puck ¿Cómo podía ser que Puck no se pudiera quitar de la cabeza a Finn? Esta vez Puck tendría que descifrar sus sentimientos y decidirse. Lemon MUY fuerte.


Nota: Hola a todos! Pues bueno... qué decir. Que ha sido como una odisea conseguir poner la historia en fanfiction y que soy nuevo en ésto y no sé aún muy bien como dominarlo todo. Espero que os guste mi historia ;)

Puck empezó a besar a Finn. Sus lenguas se encontraban y jugueteaban excitando rapidamente al rapado. Tratando de respirar de nuevo, sus rostros se separaron y juntaron sus cabezas, sintiendo las respiraciones uno del otro agitadas. Separaron sus rostros y Finn se preparó para expresar su deseo.

- Quiero que me hagas tuyo Puck

Puck no se lo pensó dos veces. Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers de inmediato y se dispuso a penetrar de golpe a Finn.

- Joder… otra vez… -dijo Puck levantándose alterado después de su sueño interrumpido.

Eran las tres de la mañana y el joven rapado acababa de ser víctima de otro de sus ya abundantes sueños éroticos con Finn. Tocó las sábanas y percibió que estaban mojadas por culpa de su miembro endurecido que contempló confundido.

Puck se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, se giró y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía, algo lo aturdía, tanto, que le hacía pasar las noches en vela. ¿Por qué tenía sueños húmedos con Finn? Había consultado en internet, hasta en revistas para adolescentes, pero no encontró una respuesta coherente para explicar sus sueños.

Al principio, tras mucho esfuerzo y exprimirse el cerebro como nunca lo había hecho, Puck llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser bisexual o que simplemente se había cansado de las vaginas y quería probar de la otra acera temporalmente. Él optó por la segunda opción, aunque ninguna de las dos era correcta.

Pero Puck ya no era virgen de ninguno de los dos lados de las acera. A su grandísimo historial de chicas con las que tuvo sexo (entre ellas Britanny, Santana o Quinn Fabray) se unió alguien insólito. Y no sólo por ser un hombre, si no por ser…

… Jesse Saint James.

Todo se remonta a la noche que Puck consiguió dinero de su padre para salir de marcha y decidió emprender su marcha hacia el único local de ambiente de su pequeña ciudad.

Inicio del flashback

Por fuera, no parecía un bar de maricas, daba la apariencia de ser otro antro donde escabullirse a beber o simplemente, a pasar el tiempo. Puck aún tenía dudas, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y sí alguien lo veía?... Montones de dudas atormentaban al joven, pero finalmente abrió la puerta del bar y un nuevo mundo entró por sus ojos.

Él, con su chaqueta de cuero ajustada que invitaba a saborear aquél musculado cuerpo y unos tejanos y deportivas a conjunto, se adentró en el antro. La música no estaba muy fuerte, ni era música gay. Por un momento, algunas miradas dirijieron sus ojos hacia el nuevo visitante, iluminado tan sólo por una tímida luz azul eléctrica empotrada en una pared.

El humo del tabaco invadió a Puck y al principio, tosió un poco. Pero rápidamente avanzó en el antro y fue hacia una esquina de la barra, apoyando un brazo allí mientras pasaba una mirada rápida a los chicos del lugar. Había algunos chicos muy juntos, susurrándose, besándose y hasta tocándose. Puck se esforzó para pensar que aquello era repugnante, pero una suave erección se iba levantando en su pene.

- Buenas noches, ¿eres nuevo por aquí, no, jovencito? –preguntó de repente una voz.

Puck se giró y el camarero de la barra lo miraba con unos ojos sugerentes. El joven rapado lo miró rápidamente y no le atrajo.

- Una cerveza, porfavor –pidió.

Puck pagó la cerveza y empezó a beber cuando de la sala de la parte trasera del local apareció él. ¿¡Qué coño! ¡Es Jesse St. James! El joven empezó a propinar insultos hacia aquél traidor y apretó su puño libre. Posó la cerveza en la mesa y por un momento, pensó en darle su merecido a Jesse. Pero éste lo vió, y se dirigió a él con el rostro algo bajo.

- ¿¡Qué coño quieres! –preguntó Puck algo alterado al ver a Jesse parado delante suyo.

El de Vocal Adrenaline, avergonzado y cabizbajo no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Puck.

- Yo… lo siento mucho

Aquella disculpa llegó a unos límites inimaginables. Puck y Jesse, se encontraban ahora en una mesa con alguna cerveza de más riéndose por tonterías y charlando de cosas absurdas y sin sentido que daban claros síntomas de que estaban borrachos.

- ¿Y tú que haces en un bar de maricones? –preguntó Jesse de repente.

Puck tragó saliba ante aquella pregunta tan directa y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cerveza que estaba bebiendo mientras la hacía girar con las manos.

- ¿Y tú, que haces aquí? –le contestó seco.

- Después de olvidar a Rachel… tan sólo quise… no sé como decirlo. Pero un día me acerqué por aquí por casualidad y conocí a un chico y acabé en su cama.

Un silencio tenso invadió la mesa de la esquina. Ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas a las paredes y hacían ver que nada pasó. Jesse estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Puck decidió romper aquél silencio.

- ¿Te gustó?

El joven pelirizado arqueó las cejas.

- A ti te gustaban las chicas y te enrollaste con un chico, ¿te gustó? –preguntó Puck.

Jesse asintió.

- No podré olvidar semejante experiencia en mi vida. Fue mágico. No es lo mismo que con una tía… sentir que se corría en mí, fue algo que me puso a cien. Nunca viví nada parecido –contaba Jesse.

Puck escuchó con atención hasta la última palabra y imaginó como sería hacerlo con Finn. Su pene se endureció un poco y movió sus piernas tratando de apagar aquella llama.

Los dos jóvenes bebieron más cervezas y cuando ya estaban algo borrachos, salieron del bar. No hacían tonterías, ni iban llamando la atención, ni gritaban. Estaban borrachos, pero tan sólo callaban y pensaban. A la salida de la puerta del bar, Jesse miró a Puck y éste correspondió a su mirada.

- Tengo mi coche aquí al lado –dijo Jesse.

Como un borreguito, Puck siguió al cantante de Vocal Adrenaline hacia su coche, y allí, en los asientos traseros de aquél gran todoterreno pasó lo que pasó.

Puck se sentó y Jesse se sentó encima del joven rapado. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente haciendo que sus lenguas juguetearan una con la otra sin cesar, haciendo que Jesse emitiera ligeros gemidos que excitaban su miembro, que iba creciendo cada vez más.

El joven de New Directions se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse sólo en bóxers y su rival, hizo lo mismo. Jesse empezó a devorar el cuello de Puck haciéndole gemir de placer. El pelirizado fue bajando del cuello hasta los pezones, que mordisqueaba y besaba sin piedad.

- Oh… joder… -decía Puck entre gemidos.

La mirada pícara de Jesse fue lo último que Puck vió cuando éste fue besando el cuerpo de Puck hasta llegar a la goma de los bóxers. La voz masculina del ganador de las regionales empezó a besar y mordisquear la punta del pene de Puck aún en los bóxers, poniendo a cien al joven rapado. Jesse, decidido, bajó los bóxers de su amante y ante él se presentó un erecto pene descomunal de unos 24cm.

Jesse se lamió ante semejante tesoro mientras Puck sentía la respiración de Jesse en su miembro.

- Chúpalo ya… -pidió Puck al borde de una corrida.

Sin dudarlo, Jesse tomó con las manos el pene de Puck y empezó a mordisquear y lamer la punta del pene de Puck.

- J.. j-j… joder –se excitaba el joven rapado.

Jesse no lo dudo un momento y no hizo esperar a Puck. Se metió su miembro en la boca de golpe y empezó a devorar aquellos 24cm. sintiendo el chocar de los testículos de Puck en su barbilla. Mientras mamaba rápidamente, Jesse se sacó los bóxers mientras se masturababa excitado.

Entonces, notó aquella invasión de fluido en su boca: Puck no había tardado ni un minuto en correrse en su boca. Jesse lo tragó todo excitado y se sentó al lado de Puck, levantando sus piernas.

Puck empezó a sobar el pene semi erecto de Jesse y con brusquedad, introdujo todo el pene del joven haciendo que éste emitiera un sonoro gemido. Con violencia y rapidez, Puck repsaba con la lengua todo el pene de Jess hasta que este se corrió.

- Gime como una putita… -dijo Puck.

Jesse sonrió fruto del subidón de hormonas mientras el joven rapado empezó a lamer su ano.

- Ohh… Puck… joder… -gemía Jesse.

El joven de Vocal Adrenaline sintió de repente un dedo tanteando su apretada entrada. Cuando los gemidos de dolor desaparecieron, sintió otro dedo, y así, hasta que tres dedos salieron definitivamente de su ano.

- Quiero que me destroces el culo… -dijo cachondo Jesse acercando el rostro de Puck al suyo.

- Como me pones… -contestó Puck poniendo las piernas del pelirizado en sus hombros.

Sin previo aviso, Puck empezó a meter lentamente su pene en el ano de Jesse. Éste, empezó a gemir de dolor. Bueno, para ser sinceros, no sabía si gemía de dolor, de placer, o ambas cosas. El joven rapado se detuvo un momento al ver la cara de dolor de Jesse. Dios mío, como le ponía a Puck aquella entrada tan jodidamente apretada presionando su polla.

Puck no pudo esperar más y lentamente introdujo todo el pene. El dolor de Jesse era evidente, pero Puck trató de reducir su dolor y aumentar su placer masturbándolo mientras penetraba cada vez más rápido a Jesse.

Llegó un momento en que el ritmo que ambos llevaban era frenético. Los dos gemían a gusto y disfrutaban enormemente de aquella experiencia. Puck se corrió casi al mismo tiempo que Jesse y aquél encuentro furtivo, tuvo su final.

Final del flashback

Puck abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres habían ganado un concurso para un crucero durante tres semanas y se encontraba sólo en casa, así que no le importaba si hacía ruido.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se sirvió un baso de agua fría y se lo tragó todo de golpe, tosió un poco y se tiró en el sofá en busca del mando. Encendió la televisión y hizo zapping durante unos minutos hasta que encontró un canal porno donde salía un tía enseñando sus enormes pechos y haciendo un tipo de baile erótico. Puck se estremeció por un momento, pero rápidamente empezó a masturbarse mirando a la chica.

- ¡Joder! –pensó Puck- Concéntrate, Noah, concéntrate

Puck había vuelto a pensar en Finn mientras se masturbaba. ¿Por qué no se había corrido ya con aquél pibón en la tele? ¿Por qué Finn siempre invadía su mente?

El joven se volvió a incorporar y cogió su portátil. Se lo puso en sus rodillas, y sentado en el sofá se conectó al messenger y miró algunas páginas de chorradas. Estaba a punto de apagar el ordenador cuando de repente surgió una pestañita en el messenger. Era Finn.

- Hola tío –tecleó Finn.

Puck arqueó las cejas y correspondió con el saludo.

- Me gustaría que arregláramos las cosas… yo no sé… me enfade mucho, pero siento que en el fondo somos colegas y me gustaría que todo fuera como antes

Al leer aquello Puck no pudo evitar una sonrisa (ni una erección). Los dos quedaron para el día siguiente a las 12h en casa de Puck. Éste miró el reloj, eran las 3:42 y se acostó en el mismo sofá en bóxers.


End file.
